Tout est relatif
by Anna Libellule
Summary: Si cette fic était un film, elle s'appellerait Brazil. Salut les Geeks. EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1

Salut, je vous présente ma première fan fiction sur SLG -que j'adore et que je vénèrerais presque si je n'étais pas déjà au service de la Sainte Pelle-. Évidemment, vous vous doutez que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que seuls ceux ayant un nom que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi.  
Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres cette fanfic comportera mais elle ne sera pas longue. Peut-être 8 chapitres, on verra selon son succès.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture et surtout, SURTOUT, laissez-moi vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire dans les commentaires !

* * *

La journée avait plutôt bien commencée : Il faisait froid et de la neige recouvrait le sol mais le soleil d'Hiver avait quelque chose de réconfortant et m'apaisait au plus au point. Il faut dire que j'étais en pleine réinstallation après un déménagement soudain. Mon ancien colocataire avait été arrêté suite à la saisie de ses drogues et stupéfiants et en avait pour au moins six mois de prison. C'est con, il m'était vraiment sympathique et son état défoncé donnait lieu à une imagination sans pareille que je m'empressais toujours de noter dans mon carnet d'idées. Tout était bon à prendre quand on était artiste et puis, je l'aurais crédité pour ses histoires farfelues.  
Bref, j'étais finalement arrivée devant l'immeuble parisien où j'allais rester aussi longtemps que la saisie des drogues de mon coloc dure.

Ouarzazate aboya. C'était un gros chien court sur pattes avec un pelage roux qui le faisait ressembler à un renard. Mais court sur pattes. Et gras. Je dois trop le gâter. D'ailleurs, anecdote inutile, son nom venait du livre sacré : Les fourmis de Werber. Je pourrais passer des heures à raconter mes opinions sur ce livre tellement il me passionne mais présentement, le carton que j'avais dans les bras commençait à me tirer les muscles et j'avais moyennement envie de tout faire tomber. Mon ordinateur était dedans et sans lui, pas de photoshop et sans photoshop, pas de dessin et sans dessins, je déprime. Tous les artistes sont comme ça, j'en parierais mon chapeau.

"Mademoiselle? Vous avez besoin d'aide? me demande un vieux monsieur tout rabougri mais dont le sourire lui donnait un air bien sympathique.

-Ah, m-merci ce serait bienvenu en e-effet", bégayais-je, peu habituée au contact humain.

Il prit le carton à mes pieds -celui qui contenait mes livres de référence- et m'ouvrit la porte. On grimpa jusqu'au troisième étage et le monsieur déposa mes affaires au pas de la porte que je lui indiquai. Ouarzazate courait dans tous les sens, excité. Tout comme moi à vrai dire. Je remerciai l'humain qui me fit un signe de main avant de s'en aller.

D'un geste fébrile, j'ouvris ma porte pour découvrir l'endroit qui allait devenir ma tanière provisoire.  
On ne m'avait laissé le choix qu'entre deux appartements et celui-ci semblait bien plus agréable que l'autre.

"Une chambre, une salle de bain plus toilettes, cuisine et salon". C'est pas mal, commentai-je pendant que mon chien se précipita sur le canapé où il commença à sauter.

Mon chien est un peu débile mais je l'aime quand même.

Je poussai du pied mes deux cartons dans la pièce et soupirai d'aise. Pour un peu, je me serais affalé à même le sol mais ma porte d'entrée n'était pas encore fermée et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire voir par l'éventuel voisin.

Après avoir poussé la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle claque, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où j'eus le loisir d'observer mon visage.

Y avait pas à dire, j'avais les traits tirés de la fatigue dû au bouleversement d'avant-hier. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de constater que le violet de mes cernes offrait un contraste plutôt joli avec mes yeux bleus. Positive de l'extrême.

"C'est bon, chérie, si t'es à lui, t'es aussi à nous."

Tiens, l'éventuel voisin n'est plus un éventuel voisin mais un voisin tout court. On aurait dit qu'il se disputait avec une fille. Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Bon okay, je suis curieuse. Vraiment curieuse et toutes les histoires qui peuvent se produire je me dois de les écouter, les analyser, les réinterpréter et me les approprier définitivement. Je suis la Sherlock Holmes de Paris mais au lieu d'être un détective, je suis une fouine et j'assume complètement.

"Ouarzazate, mon ami, tu seras ma couverture."

C'est toujours lui qui prend. Sous prétexte de le promener, mes oreilles vont se donner à cœur joie d'écouter la dispute. Et puis qui soupçonnerait quelqu'un avec un visage si innocent que le mien? Personne.

J'attrape le chien qui comprit immédiatement où je voulais en venir lorsque je brandis la laisse. Il me laisse l'attacher à son cou et bondit autour de moi une fois cela fait. J'ouvre ma porte avec toute la discrétion dont il m'était possible de faire preuve. Quand j'étais encore chez mes parents, j'étais sacré championne de la bouffeuse du frigo en pleine nuit.

"Et tu le savais depuis le début cochonne, c'est pour ça que t'es sortie avec lui!

-C'est faux!"

Oh, une histoire de coucherie? Ce n'est pas le sujet qui me passionne le plus. Ils sont obligés de discuter de ça en plein milieu du palier? Quelqu'un pourrait les entendre. Moi par exemple.

"Gamine, tu trouvais ça bandant de coucher avec plusieurs personnes à la fois et c'est simplement pour ça que-

-Ta gueule Patron! Ta gueule!"

Ah, elle me regarde. Elle a de superbes yeux verts, c'est fascinant. Pas trop maquillée, le visage très fin et la peau diaphane. Elle ressemble à une princesse. En plus, elle avait des cheveux noirs et ondulées. Il ne manquait qu'une magnifique robe pour parfaire l'ensemble. Règle de cinq secondes, merde!  
Je détourne le regard précipitamment. C'était la règle essentielle à respecter pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Je risque un autre coup d'œil pour dévisager l'autre personne à la voix rauque.

Des lunettes noires et un costume assorti. On aurait pu croire à un agent secret mais une certaine aura se dégageait de lui et ça n'avait rien de rassurant. Merde! Ils m'ont regrillé! Vite, une excuse...

"B-Bonjour. J-Je...Désolée d'avoir surpris vot' conversation. Je vais sortir mon chien et vous p-pourrez continuer à votre aise. P-Pardon, articulai-je avec gêne.

La fille me regardait avec dureté. Tu m'étonnes, il y a très peu de gens qui aime se faire espionner surtout lors de conversation de cet ordre.  
Je détale en vitesse et sors.

L'air frais me fit du bien, c'était trop tendu là-bas. Je regrettais vraiment d'avoir quitté mon havre de paix avec mon drogué. C'était cool et pas prise de tête.  
Je me promenai sans prêter attention au monde mais me heurta bien vite contre un jeune homme. Malgré le froid, il ne portait qu'un T-Shirt rouge où je distinguais Captain America. Il leva les yeux vers moi et se mordilla les lèvres. C'est marrant, j'avais comme une impression de déjà vu. Il bredouilla deux-trois mots d'excuses avant de repartir. Seulement, son pied dérapa sur du verglas et il tomba la tête la première sur le trottoir.  
Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour éviter de pouffer et le rejoignit.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, petit? dis-je, employant le tutoiement que je réservais aux gens plus jeune que moi.

-J'suis pas petit, bougonna l'autre en acceptant ma main offerte et en ôtant la neige qui s'était accroché à son haut.

-Ah, oui, constatais-je maintenant que l'enfant (?) s'était redressé. Il devait faire quelques centimètres de moins que moi mais c'était tout de même plus grand que ce que je n'avais remarqué au départ.

C'est parce qu'il courbait l'échine, pensais-je.

-J'ai eu 26 ans y a pas longtemps, continua l'autre.

-Ah, oui...P-Pardon...?"

26 ans? Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu cet âge? Mais c'est pas possible...Il fait beaucoup plus jeune et mes yeux aguerris n'ont pas pu être trompé à ce point! Mais maintenant que je l'examinais de plus près, je voyais que le jeune homme avait de la barbe mal rasée et son visage était beaucoup plus dûr que ce que j'avais cru au premier abord. En un sens, il ressemblait à mon voisin du troisième étage.

"J-Je vois. C'est surprenant, tu ne les fais pas. Hum...D-Désolée pour le tutoiement, tu es plus vieux que moi.

-Ah oui ? Mais moi, j'aime bien que tu me tutoies! Et puis tu me traites bien, ça change des autres ! Tu t'appelles comment ?!

-E-Euh...Li...Euh...Lilou ? répondis-je au hasard. Comme si j'étais assez timbrée pour donner mon nom à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Il avait l'air naïf mais les apparences sont souvent trompeuses. Je suis en train de devenir paranoïaque...

-Enchanté Lilou! Moi c'est le Geek!"

Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à m'inventer des prénoms. Par contre, il n'espère tout de même pas me faire avaler que son prénom c'est "le geek" parce que faudrait vraiment être le dernier des imbéciles pour y croire.

Ouarzazate courut entre mes jambes. Il était temps de rentrer.

"Bon, il faut que je rentre, c'était s-sympa de te rencontrer.

-Oui, c'était génial de t'avoir rencontrée! T'es super gentille !"

Je ne sais jamais comment réagir face aux compliments. Mes anciens camarades de classe me qualifiait toujours de modeste mais en vérité, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dès qu'on me dit quelque chose de positif. J'ai toujours l'impression de devoir retourner le compliment un jour ou l'autre. Dans ces cas-là, je fais la technique du lâche : signe de tête et demi tour martiale accompagné d'une marche saccadée pour s'éloigner de la source de mon inconfort. C'est une technique qui marchait la plupart du temps mais cette fois, le Geek avait décidé de réduire à néant mes efforts. Il me suivait. Pourquoi me suivait-il? Mon Dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas un désaxé imprévisible...Ou alors il est carrément tombé amoureux de moi... Quelle horreur, c'était pas du tout mon type. Non attends, réfléchis calmement. Il a 26 ans et même s'il a l'air candide, il est plus vieux que moi, il sait se tenir.

J'arrive devant l'immeuble.

"Tu habites aussi ici, Lilou? C'est une chouette coïncidence !"

Ouf, ce n'était que ça. J'aurais dû considérer cette possibilité avant. Mentalement, je fustigeai mon imagination d'avoir pris le dessus sur mon bon sens. C'est un défaut que mon colocataire n'arrêtait pas de me faire remarquer sans que je ne puisse le corriger. C'est une habitude ancrée en moi jusqu'au plus profond de mon ADN. Inutile de la combattre.

"Moi j'habite au troisième! C'est marrant parce que ça fait un moment que je suis là et je ne t'avais jamais vu!

-Au troisième, m'étonnais-je, mais vous êtes plusieurs?

-Hein?

-Je v-veux dire que j'ai croisé un homme tout en noir tout-à l'heure avec sa copine et je ne pensais pas qu'il avait d'autre personnes chez lui, m'expliquais-je.

Les yeux du Geek s'agrandirent et il m'observa attentivement.

-Et tu..Il ne t'a rien fait?

-Non. Il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour. Et Karène m'a jeté un regard quelque peu mauvais.

-Comment connais-tu son nom? Le nom de Karène?

-Elle s'appelle vraiment comme ça? dis-je avec un grand sourire, génial! Je trouvais que ce nom lui allait bien! Je suis plutôt douée!

Mon portable se mit à vibrer et je m'excusai un instant auprès du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

"Allô?

-Salut, Roxie, ça roule avec ton nouvel appart?

-Filibert? Comment peux-tu m'appeler? Et je ne m'appelle pas Roxie.

-J'ai le droit à un coup de fil en prison.

-Mais tu devais pas le réserver à un avocat?

-Bah, à quoi bon me défendre? C'est vrai que j'avais des trucs pas nets en ma possession. Puis je ne risque pas plus d'un an de prison donc pourquoi payer un avocat? Je préfère t'écouter.

-C'est gentil mais tu es complètement déconnecté de la réalité...Comme d'habitude.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont pas encore découvert les feuilles que j'ai caché dans mon slibard.

-Oh. Tu devrais pas le dire à haute voix dans ce cas-là.

-T'as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous deux...

-Sinon, oui, ça va avec l'appart. Je n'ai pas encore passé la nuit dedans mais ça me paraît acceptable.

-J'te jure...Gar...J'peux t'appeler Gar pas vrai? T'es un gardien après tout. J'te jure, y a pas de trucs cachés dans mon caleçon.

-Fil?

-Ahah, j'ai affaire à un dur à cuire. T'es un dur à cuire, Gar."

Je regarde mon portable. La communication avait été coupée. Quelle andouille, il s'est fait prendre comme le dernier des cons. En même temps, il était déchiré comme pas possible.

Le Geek me parlait du fait qu'on était voisins maintenant mais mon esprit s'était désintéressé du sujet. Un gardien de prison et un jeune drogué, ça pouvait facilement dériver dans deux sens; le premier serait une histoire torturé avec le gardien tentant de briser la mentalité du jeune drogué, la deuxième bascule plus dans une relation charnelle interdite. Pas mal, pas mal du tout.

"Excuse-moi, j-je dois rentrer, déclarai-je, interrompant le jeune homme qui ne s'en formalisa pas et qui, comme guise d'au revoir, me prit dans ses bras et serra avec une force insoupçonnée.  
Je décidai de mettre cet épisode entre parenthèses et entra enfin dans mon salon. Ouarzazate put enfin se replacer sur le canapé. Pas de doute, ça allait devenir sa place fétiche.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine passa sans grands événements majeurs. J'avais les yeux explosés à force de travailler sur mon ordinateur mais mon histoire principale se construisait bien. Il fallait que j'aille voir Sidonie dans pas longtemps, c'est elle qui faisait la colorisation de ma BD.

"Je t'en prie, Mathieu, tu ne peux plus la contrôler! Depuis qu'ils sont devenus indépendants de toi, tout ce que tu dis n'a plus aucun effet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse!? Il a toujours été comme ça! Lui plus que les autres et tu vas me quitter simplement parce que tu n'avais pas mesuré les réelles implications? C'est toi qui es égoïste!

-Essaye de te mettre à ma place! Essaye de résister au Patron ! On ne peut pas, tu l'as créé comme ça! Je t'aime vraiment mais je n'arrive plus à surmonter ça..."

Génial, génial, génial, génial! Je ne comprenais pas cette nouvelle situation et les noms se mélangeaient dans ma tête mais c'était la voix de Karène! C'est sûr! Et si j'allais chercher du pain cette fois?  
Mais avant ça, récapitulons : Le Patron était l'homme en noir à la voix rauque. Il a une copine, Karène mais ça ne le dérange pas de ne pas en avoir l'exclusivité. Maintenant, Karène est avec Mathieu -le type avec qui elle parle et dont je ne reconnais pas la voix- et Mathieu ne peut pas contrôler le Patron. Karène en a marre. Accessoirement, le Geek est un colocataire du Patron ainsi que Mathieu. Excitant! Passionnant! Ouarzazate, je suis désolée mais Sherlock Holmes doit enquêter sans son Watson aujourd'hui!

Je mis mon écharpe et enfilai mon bonnet, sortant enfin. Je décidai cette fois de m'annoncer comme l'innocente voisine un peu débile. Jouer des rôles était une de mes passions.

"Bonjour. Ah, nous nous sommes rencontrées la semaine dernière, pas vrai, dis-je avec assurance à la brune.

-...Oui, je m'en rappelle. Bonjour, me répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête presque royal.

-Salut, tu es ma nouvelle voisine n'est-ce pas? Le Geek m'a parlé de toi, enchanté, dit l'autre avec un grand sourire et en me présentant sa main.

Je la serrai tout en me demandant pourquoi cette personne me paraissait aussi familière. Et le Geek s'appelle vraiment le Gee- Un instant. UN INSTANT.  
Le Geek, Le Patron, Mathieu...Oh bon sang.

-Oui...Euh, ça va paraître étrange mais est-ce que tu es Mathieu Sommet? De l'émission Salut les Geeks? demandai-je avec hésitation, presque effrayé d'avoir une réponse.

-Tu connais? Eh oui, c'est bien moi, en chair et en os.

Sapristi, comment était-ce possible?

-Mais...Mais tes personnalités...Elles sont vraies...

-Ah, ça. C'est un peu drôle quand on y pense...commença le jeune homme en se frottant la nuque d'un geste nerveux.

-C'est drôle même quand on n'y pense pas", soufflais-je.

Karène est au courant. Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant. Elle a un problème avec le Patron et... Ah, ils existent vraiment. N'empêche, je suis un peu retardée pour ne pas avoir fait le lien et je me déclare comme le nouveau Sherlock? Redescends sur Terre, tu n'es même pas au même niveau qu'un inconnu dans Derrick. Pitoyable, des années à s'entraîner sur Professeur Layton pour un résultat aussi médiocre. Le Saint de la Déduction est en train de me cracher dessus. Oups. Mathieu et Karène me regardent.

"Enfin, c'est de la magie? demandai-je.

-J'imagine que ça relève de l'exceptionnel, ouais. Un jour je me couche seul, le lendemain je me réveille et ils sont tous là.

-V-Vous...Pour SLG, vous alternez vos rôles?

-Oui, c'est plus simple.

-J'ai besoin d'aller chercher du pain", déclarai-je d'un coup, surprenant les deux autres.

J'enjambai la rampe d'escalier et me glissai le long tout en gardant le regard dans le vide. Je devais donner un drôle de spectacle de leur point de vue mais trop d'informations me court-circuitaient le cerveau et prendre du recul était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire dans ce genre de situation.

Sur le chemin du retour, la baguette coincée sous mon bras, je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faut l'accepter tel quel, de toute façon, les faits sont là et s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment va juste m'embrouiller encore plus. Dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis installée et j'ai déjà l'impression d'être dans un épisode de Desesperate Housewives. A quand une tornade?  
L'esprit vide, je ne vis pas approcher l'ombre sournoise et je fis un grand bond quand cette dernière se pencha vers moi, un sourire narquois fiché sur son visage.  
Je me ratatinai rentrant ma tête dans mon écharpe à la manière d'une tortue.

Le Patron.

Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de terrifiant maintenant que je saisissais tous les enjeux et que le Patron était LE Patron de SLG.

"Alors, gamine, on affronte le froid pour une simple baguette? La mienne pourrait te réchauffer plus efficacement que tous les radiateurs du monde.

Pire que les compliments : les répliques salaces. Comment trouver un parade dans ces cas-là? Rire.

-Ahah...

Plus forcé, tu meurs. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je choisisse cet appartement plutôt que l'autre? Pourquoi Filibert s'est-il fait prendre? Pourquoi suis-je sortie acheter du pain? J'aurais dû rester avec Karène et Mathieu.

-Tu grelottes tellement que tu me ferais presque pitié, c'est pourquoi je vais t'amener dans ma piaule", déclara le Patron en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

On peut généralement s'échapper de ce genre de situation en se décalant avec une légère rotation mais en cet instant précis, la prise qui me tenait semblait impossible à dégager. Je n'osais pas le regarder et je me raccrochai à ma baguette avec l'énergie du désespoir. Du coin de l'œil, je vis son visage s'approcher et j'entendis un léger reniflement. Je crois qu'il est en train de me humer mais honnêtement je ne vais pas tourner la tête pour confirmer mes doutes. Grave flippant. Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Il était hors de question que je reste avec ce type. S'il était le Patron de SLG, je risquais ma peau. Il fallait que je trouve une parade pour me défiler. Mon premier espoir avait été de retrouver Mathieu et Karène mais ces deux-là n'étaient plus au troisième étage quand on s'y rendit.

Quelle frustration.

Ma porte est juste là et pourtant elle n'a jamais paru aussi loin. En désespoir de cause, je tentai le classique :

"Euh, j-je dois nourrir m-mon chien...

-Ton cabot peut attendre", susurra l'autre en me rapprochant de lui.

Le sagouin essayait de me coincer entre lui et le mur ! Bon sang, dernière solution d'urgence : il faut que je joue un rôle. Réfléchis, un rôle qui le ferait partir...  
Ses mains étaient sur moi. Ça me tétanisait, le contact humain ne faisait pas parti de mes préférences. Mais je me demande comment ses mains peuvent être aussi chaudes alors qu'il vient de l'extérieur- AH! Arrête de te disperser! Une astuce, une astuce, vite.

Une seule solution me paraissait exécutable et c'était tenter le tout pour le tout. Tenant toujours la baguette dans ma main, j'enroulais mes bras autour de la nuque de l'homme sombre et enfoui mon visage dans le creux de son cou.  
Je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait un instant pris par surprise mais c'était du Patron dont on parlait. Tout était une invitation à la baise pour lui et ses mains se mirent à caresser mon doux fessier. C'était le moment.

"Je dois avouer que tu es particulièrement entreprenant et ce n'est pas sans me déplaire, murmurais-je d'une voix que j'espérais sensuelle.

-Et je ne pensais pas que sous tes allures coincées tu sois aussi ouverte pour moi.

Le romantisme est mort, mesdames et messieurs.

-Comment aurais-je pu résister alors que dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi la semaine dernière, il n'y a que toi qui occupes mes pensées.

-Je fais souvent ce genre d'effet. Et je suis satisfait que le fait que j'avais déjà quelqu'un ne t'empêche pas de m'allumer.

-Hihi, tu le vaux bien. Mais j'aimerais tellement te faire la totale aujourd'hui puisque tu es si partant.

-La totale? riait-il contre mon oreille, t'avais déjà tout préparé gamine?

-Laisse-moi aller me changer et je reviens pour t'offrir la journée et la nuit la plus mémorable de ta vie.

-Tu sais comment me parler. Mais crois-moi, poupée, ça va être dur pour toi de surpasser certaines de mes conquêtes.

-Je suis sure de pouvoir t'impressionner, répliquai-je, résistant à l'envie de m'évanouir avec de la bave de dégoût dégoulinant le long de ma bouche.

-Ma bite t'attend dans maximum dix minutes. Grouille-toi", souffla-t-il avant de repartir chez lui.

Je me précipitai dans mon appart et regarda Ouarzazate. J'aimerais bien être un chien, à voir mon fidèle compagnon on remarquait bien que les problèmes de l'humanité lui passait dessus.  
Si j'appelais la police, peut-être qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose. Mais c'est le Patron. Alors en parler à Mathieu? Non, Karène avait le même problème et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

Mais je ne suis que la voisine, comment a-t-il fait pour me remarquer...? Je ne peux pas retourner sur ce palier donc la seule solution qu'il me reste, c'est la fuite. Hors de question de rester ici, je suis sure qu'il a des compétences en cambriolage. C'est une porte blindée mais on n'est jamais assez prudent.

La fenêtre? Seule issue possible.

On était au troisième étage mais l'immeuble à côté offrait la possibilité de s'y accrocher et de descendre sans se casser la gueule.

"Désolée Ouarzazate, tu vas rester seul encore un moment mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens à 17 heures pour ta nourriture. Bisous mon chien."

* * *

Et bisous à vous, lecteurs :3


	3. Chapter 3

Et me voilà partie à la vitesse de la lumière vers un café à l'autre bout du quartier. Le hasard fit que dans ce café précis se trouvait Karène penchée sur son ordinateur, absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Je décidai de la rejoindre. Elle releva les yeux sur moi quand je pris place et elle remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Resalut...Euh...

-Mon p-prénom n'est pas important là! J'ai besoin de toi. Alors je sais que l'on ne se connait pas, on s'est à peine croisé mais tu es la seule que je c-connaisse à connaître le problème des personnalités de Mathieu Sommet.

-Pas si fort, ça ne doit pas s'ébruiter.

-Euh, mais les personnalités s-se baladent déjà en ville sans que p-personne n'y prête attention.

-C'est parce que si elles sont prises, elles prétendent jouer le rôle de Mathieu qui s'entraine pour l'émission.

-Ah, c'est pas c-con.

-Donc, ton problème c'est le Patron?

-Euh oui.

-Tu te demandes comment je l'ai deviné? Personne ne cause autant de problèmes que cet enfoiré. Il a tenté une approche envers toi?

-...

-Classique. Tu as dû attirer l'une des personnalités de Mathieu pour que le Patron s'intéresse à toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'ils sont tous liés. Mathieu est sorti avec moi et peu de temps après, j'ai commencé à me faire harceler par le Patron. En même temps, le Panda s'était trouvé une jeune fille et pouf, le Patron y a mis son grain de sel. Ca doit être la même chose pour toi parce qu'il ne s'intéresse jamais à quelqu'un si les autres ne le font pas. C'est la règle. Alors, c'est qui?

Elle parlait nonchalamment mais je pouvais voir une lueur de contentement dans ses yeux verts. Elle jubilait. Elle devait être en train de se dire que j'étais le moyen pour être débarrassée du Patron. Aww, c'était toujours une princesse mais légèrement maléfique. Bah, ça rendait le personnage plus intéressant. Focus. Concentre-toi sur la situation présente.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Y a pas intérêt à ce que ce soit Mathieu...Si je découvre qu'il a des vues sur toi ou que tu en aies sur lui...menaça-t-elle.

-Mais non! Et pis je n-ne suis pas intéressée.

-Ah bon? Pourtant il est le meilleur sur cette Terre.

Elle est bipolaire? Elle est en train de me vanter les mérites de son petit-ami tout en me menaçant.

-Tous l-les goûts sont dans la nature. Je préfère ceux qui ont des lunettes.

-Il en a.

-...Je ne v-vais pas te le piquer.

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes.

-Je n'ai vraiment aucun intérêt. Promis.

-C'est pas parce que notre couple est un peu bancal en ce moment que tu dois en profiter! Vous ne vous connaissez même pas!

Argh, trouver une parade pour ne pas se taper une conversation n'ayant aucun sens...

-Je préfère les types comme Antoine Daniel.

-Aaaaaah, je vois, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La voilà rassurée d'un coup. Ça marche toujours quand on avoue un intérêt, ça fait moins peur car la place dans ton cœur est prise et ne risque pas d'être remplacée.

-Donc, reprit-elle, pour en revenir à ton problème, il y a un moyen très simple pour te libérer de son emprise. Ça m'embête parce qu'il va sûrement revenir vers moi mais...

...Mais tu préfères ça que de me voir empiéter sur tes plates-bandes...T'es une vraie peste en fait.

-Mais quoi?

-Mais je veux bien supporter ça pour t'aider. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est briser le cœur de la personnalité qui t'aime et le tour est joué. Maintenant, qui a pu avoir le béguin pour toi...? Déjà, on exclue le Hippie, il n'arriverait pas à faire la différence entre un humain et un trombone. Reste que le Panda et le Geek.

-J'ai croisé le Geek à un moment...

-Okay, bon alors c'est lui, cherche pas plus loin, il a un cœur d'artichaut. Dès que tu lui donnes la main, il a le coup de moins ça ne sera pas compliqué de le rejeter. Bonne chance."

Et la voilà qui retournait à son écran, me laissant dans la panade. Je ne pouvais absolument pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Ma moralité était beaucoup trop forte pour ça. Et puis, le Geek ressemblait à un humain sortit trop tôt du placenta de sa mère -même si techniquement c'était impossible- alors l'idée de lui apprendre la cruauté de la vie était une pensée horrible.

C'est au-dessus de mes principes. Je suis une grosse lâche mais je ne peux pas briser le cœur de quelqu'un.

Même si l'amour est un concept bien trop abstrait pour moi, je sais qu'il se concrétise vite chez d'autres qui sont emportés dans la vague des sentiments.

Karène ne lève même plus les yeux sur moi.

C'est la princesse du 21ème siècle. J'en ferais bien une petite histoire ! Non. Pas le moment. Et rester ici ne m'avancera pas non plus.  
Je me poussai de ma chaise et affronta de nouveau le froid glacial du dehors. C'est à ce moment-là que mon portable se manifesta.

"Oui?

-Debbie? C'est Filibert, encore.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Debbie. Comment ça se passe?

-Pas génial, ils ont trouvé la pièce secrète où je cultivais de la rhubarbe.

-Mais c'est pas illicite la rhubarbe.

-Elle, non, mais le cannabis qui était à côté, si.

-Je rêve. A cause de tes magouilles, je vais être obligée de rester encore dans mon appart!

-Tu m'as dit qu'il était bien.

-J'ai changé d'avis compte tenu de ma situation.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Arf. Tu comprendrais pas et j'ai pas très envie d'en parler. J'espère que tes voisins de cellules sont cools au moins. Ça me désolerait que tu te fasses violenter parce que t'es à la ramasse la plupart du temps.

-Ouais, tu l'as dit, grosse. Je te laisse, y a Gar qui vient me récupérer. Il m'a dans son collimateur pour une raison X."

C'est peut-être parce que tu l'appelles Gar qu'il t'a à l'œil, pensais-je en coupant la communication.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel puis, arrivée à mon immeuble, je pris une grande inspiration.

Être malin, il ne fallait pas que je sois vue et franchir l'imposante porte du bâtiment me semblait être une très mauvaise idée. Je n'avais qu'à prendre le même chemin que tout à l'heure, ça me fera faire du sport l'escalade. J'en ai un peu besoin vu que je n'arrête pas de grignoter à toute heure.  
Y avait pas à dire quand même, grimper était beaucoup plus ardu que descendre. C'est le visage en sueur malgré le froid, et le souffle court que j'arrivai à atteindre maladroitement ma fenêtre que j'avais laissé entrouverte.  
Je me laissai choir sur le sol comme si Atlas m'avait refilé son fardeau, le temps de reprendre ma respiration.

Un coup d'œil à mon portable m'indiqua qu'il était pas loin de dix-huit heures. Cela faisait donc deux heures que j'avais pris la poudre d'escampette. Je n'osais pas imaginer la tronche du psychopathe en cet instant précis.  
Utilisant toutes mes dernières forces, j'ouvris le placard et sortis les croquettes de mon chien qui, à l'écoute du bruit caractéristique, se précipita vers moi tout en remuant la queue avec impatience.

"Là, Ouarzazate, là. T'as faim mon gros? Il faudrait qu'on entame un petit programme minceur parce que tu vas finir par ressembler à une énorme boule de graisse. Donc pas de restes aujourd'hui."

Il me regarda avec son air benêt et avala rapidement la nourriture de sa gamelle.

Alors que je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien prendre pour sustenter mon estomac, un coup bref résonna contre ma porte. Prudente, j'approchai mon œil du petit trou pour reculer aussitôt. C'était le Geek et il avait une quantité impressionnante de sacs plastique. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je le laisse entrer?  
Les paroles de Karène me revenaient. Peut-être que je pourrais le dissuader en douceur de s'intéresser à moi? Ca ressemblait à un plan me dis-je alors que j'ouvris la porte.

Son visage rayonna en me voyant et il devint tout rouge quand je l'invitai à entrer.

"Désolé de te déranger mais c'est pas trop vivable chez moi pour l'instant donc j'ai pensé à toi.

-Pas v-vivable? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? questionnais-je, curieuse.

-Le Patron est d'une humeur exécrable, je l'ai jamais vu aussi contrarié. Apparemment c'est une...euh...une...u-une p-p-pute...qui a osé lui faire faux bond.

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive. Ah merde. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en me défilant mais j'avais sous estimé le caractère de l'homme en noir. J'avais hâte de déménager.

-Je v-vois. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as ramené dans tes sacs?

-Je savais pas ce qui te plairait alors j'ai ramené plein de jeux et des DVDs! J'ai même pris de la pizza!

-T-Tu avais prévu que je dirais oui?

-J'espérais que tu dises oui. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-C'est p-pas faux.

-Alors, Lilou? Tu veux faire quoi? me demanda-t-il avec les yeux brillants. C'est qu'il avait le comportement d'un enfant, l'animal...

Je me penchai sur les sacs et regarda les DVDs qu'il avait rapporté. Captain America, comme par hasard, les Avengers, Spiderman, Batman, Tank Girl, Mad Max... C'est marrant, j'aurais parfaitement deviné ce qu'il aimait même sans les preuves étalées devant mes yeux. Ne parlons même pas des jeux.  
J'optai finalement pour un bon vieux Batman et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, Ouarzazate se pelotonnant entre nous. Fieffé coquin, tu as choisis la place la plus confortable.

Ce fut une soirée plutôt agréable. Le Geek se révélait être un connaisseur extrême de tout ce qui touchait la culture geek -ce qui était normal- et discuter avec lui sur des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres me titillait l'imagination et une fois lancée, plus personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. C'est ainsi que, jusqu'à deux heures du matin, j'ai balancé toutes les hypothèses sur le sauvetage de Sherlock, comment il s'y est pris, comment la série brouillait les pistes en révélant de faux indices concernant cette mise en scène. Le jeune homme riait bien, il faut dire que l'une de mes théories était le remplacement de Sherlock par son frère jumeau caché à la naissance à cause de son degré de psychopathie qu'il a développé très jeune.

Finalement, je n'ai pas réussi à placer une discussion sur l'amour. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas su comment l'aborder Eh, dis moi, tu serais pas amoureux de moi, par hasard? Cela risque d'être étrange à entendre d'un coup.

"C'était vraiment génial cette soirée, dit le Geek en me tirant de mes pensées, il faut qu'on se refasse ça!

-J'espère que tu ne v-vas pas t'attirer de problèmes en rentrant si tard.

-Aucun risque -à part le Patron-, on peut faire ce qu'on veut. D'ailleurs, le Hippie est sortit un jour et il n'est jamais revenu !

-Ah?

-Hihi, il était parti chercher de l'herbe. Ça fait un an maintenant et comme il n'a pas de portable, il est injoignable. Du coup, c'est Mathieu qui fait son rôle dans l'émission.

-Mais, vous ne vous inquiétez pas? m'étonnais-je.

-C'est le Hippie, il se sent surement mieux à l'extérieur au contact de la nature et le connaissant, il a dû se trouver quelqu'un partageant les mêmes intérêts que lui. Mathieu qu'on n'a pas à s'en faire pour lui et qu'on devrait plus du problème du Patron et du Panda.

-Le Panda aussi?

-Il est bizarre depuis le jour où Mathieu l'a transformé en l'antagoniste de la série. Avant, il était amical et social mais là...Ce n'est plus le même. Ca a empiré il y a un mois quand le Patron s'est mis à draguer son amoureuse. C'est vraiment pas la joie de l'autre côté de ton palier...

-J-Je suis là si jamais ça tourne mal. Ouarzazate aime bien avoir des visiteurs alors n'hésite pas, lui dis-je, concernée.

-Merci, t'es comme une grande sœur même si on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine" avoua-t-il en me serrant dans les bras.

Puis il partit, emportant avec lui l'animation de mon appart. Tout était trop calme quand on vivait seule. Bien sûr, mon chien me permettait de surmonter ça mais mon drogué me manquait terriblement.

Euh. "Grande sœur"? Comment ça grande sœur? Il me considère comme sa grande sœur? De un, il est plus vieux que moi et de deux, il ne m'aime pas? Crotte de bique! Karène s'est trompée! Mince mince mince...Si c'est pas lui, ça ne peut être que le Panda? C'est bien ça? Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Je m'affalai dans mon lit, étourdie. Trop de problèmes sont en train d'être créés, j'en peux plus. Ma stabilité mentale risquait de s'effondrer si ça continuait comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillai et la première chose que je vis était la neige qui tombait.

"WOUAAAAH" m'écriais-je en sautant de mon lit.

Ouarzazate était déjà à la fenêtre en jappant joyeusement.

"Je sais ce que tu ressens mon gros! On va se trouver un coin de Paris désert et on va se faire la meilleure roulade du monde!"

Sitôt dit, je pris la laisse et on déboula sur le palier, dévalant les escaliers en trombe. Je me sentais comme une gosse tellement l'excitation parcourait toutes les particules de mon être.

"Décembre! Meilleur mois de l'univers!"

Je sautai à pieds joints dans un monticule de neige encore vierge de toutes traces. Ouarzazate en faisait de même. Tous mes problèmes s'effaçaient face à cette blancheur éclatante. Je serais devant mon linge que ça aurait été pareil. Mon pied souleva une petite quantité de neige que j'envoyai propulser dans l'air hivernale. Je m'attendais à ce que tout retombe avec grâce, pas à ce que tout atterrisse dans les cheveux d'un mec qui avait jugé être à une bonne place.  
Je mis la main devant ma bouche pour deux raisons : la culpabilité en premier et la deuxième, parce que je reconnaissais le type.

Qui se doutait que le Patron était là? Non franchement qui? Moi-même j'aurais pu dire que la chance n'était jamais de mon côté et que de toutes les personnes qui avaient une probabilité de se trouver là, seule une était,en vérité, probable. Même Ouarzazate aurait pu le dire. Un chien!

Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait et ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes noires ne me fournissaient aucun indice. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, le verglas empêcherait une course fluide et ordonné et je ne suis pas sure que mes foulées auraient pu faire la comparaison avec les siennes. Une chose était sûr cependant : si je bougeais rien qu'un petit doigt, je signais mon arrêt de mort. Honnêtement, j'avais encore envie de vivre. J'étais pas encore célèbre et il me tardait de prouver qu'être illustratrice n'étais pas une espèce de sous-métier. J'avais aussi très envie de fêter Noël et amener le cadeau de Filibert à la prison. En plus, j'avais pas fini la saison de Doctor Who et il était hors de question de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait ensuite! Et Ouarzazate? Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser devenir un chien errant, c'était trop cruel.

"Toi."

La voix rauque me fit immédiatement redescendre sur Terre.

"T'as un sacré culot."

Généralement, cette phrase peut être considérée comme un compliment, vantant l'imprévisibilité et la prise de risque d'une personne mais là, je sens que je vais me faire empapaouter dans pas longtemps.

"J'imagine que tu as une excuse? Non, en fait, j'attends d'entendre ta putain d'excuse, histoire de rigoler et ensuite, je te jure que tu regretteras ce que tu as fait.

-D-Désolée, j'étais...J'étais...euh...malade. U-Un peu. Et je ne v-voulais pas que tu...que tu attrapes ça. P-Prévention.

Ça ne va pas passer. Même les primaires n'utilisent plus l'excuse de la maladie pour ne pas venir à l'école. Le mensonge suintait par tous les orifices de mon corps. J'aurais pu avoir tatoué mytho sur le front.

-Fais un effort, gamine. La qualité de ton mensonge s'en ressentira lorsque je te pilonnerais.

-...J'étais sur le point de me changer pour t-te rejoindre quand mon ami, Filibert, m'a p-passé un coup de fil. Il est en prison en ce moment et je ne pouvais pas i-ignorer son appel. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu des problèmes lord d'une fouille et il ne voulais pas que tout soit d-découvert. Alors je suis passé à notre ancien appartement pour cacher ce qu'il s-souhaitait cacher. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Mensonge, ça se voit. Il le voit aussi mais est-ce qu'il sera suffisamment bon pour qu'il oublie ses projets me concernant?

-Non, décidemment, tu es une brêle, dit-il avant d'empoigner mon bras qu'il tordit.

J'avais vraiment super mal et, au-delà de la terreur qui me traversait, je me disait qu'au moins, il n'avait pas pris le bras gauche : celui qui tenait Ouarzazate et qui me permettait de dessiner.

-Ouille!

-Ca, c'est pour te dire bien essayé et ça...

Il sortit une paire de menottes qu'il enclencha autour de son poignet et du mien.

-...ça c'est un prélude à ce qui t'attends."

Qui se balade avec des menottes à part un policier traquant un fugitif...? Une fois encore, j'oubliais que le Patron avait été créé ainsi. Il m'emmena de manière brusque dans un coin. Son souffle caressait la peau découverte de mon visage et son corps pressé contre le mien me faisait part de son excitation. Je ne me dégageai pas, je n'ai jamais été du genre physique. En revanche, j'aimerais bien que mon cerveau me sorte une astuce pour me tirer de ce mauvais pas parce que je n'en avais peut-être pas l'air mais j'étais terrifié.

Il va me tuer? Il faut que je trouve comment l'accuser en laissant un indice quelconque sur le lieu de mon meurtre. Et s'il me viole? Est-ce qu'il s'est découvert une moralité humaine quand il est devenu réel?

"J'ai une famille, d-deux petits frères. C'est bientôt N-Noël, dis-je.

-Que...? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? demanda l'homme en noir, désorienté par mes propos.

-M-Ma grand-mère vient d'avoir 80 ans. Je rêve de voir mon ami être libéré.

-Arrête! Arrête de marmonner ce genre de choses!

-Et mon chien est-"

Je ne pus en dire plus, ma bouche se retrouva obstruée par la main du Patron.

"A quoi tu penses? Tu crois que je vais te tuer là? Mathieu m'empêche d'avoir accès aux armes. Et à quoi ça me servirait un cadavre? Tu me prends pour un malade qui empaille ses victimes comme trophée? Non. J'ai envie de toi, tout simplement et j'ai envie que tu aies envie de moi."

Ha, pas prêt d'arriver, ça...Je sais pas du tout comment on est censé désirer une personne. Abstraction, tout n'est qu'abstraction. Je vois à peu près quelle genre de réaction il faut avoir pour être convaincant mais franchement, simuler un truc du genre est...bizarre pour moi.

"On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à en aimer un autre. Soit il y a le lien qui se fait, soit il n'y a rien et il vaut mieux passer à autre chose" répondis-je aussitôt la main ôtée.

Il me regarde -je crois- et sourit. Une petite fossette creusait sa joue. C'est drôle, mon colocataire a la même. Je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir cette pensée que l'autre parla à nouveau.

"Toute relation commence avec une bonne baise et je te ferais crier mon prénom comme jamais gamine.

-N-Non, tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai v-voulu dire! protestais-je alors qu'il m'entrainait à sa suite : direction notre immeuble.

-Le gamin est à sa convention de boutonneux et Mathieu est sorti s'enfiler des bières avec ses potes. On aura l'appart pour nous seul et ma piaule est le meilleur endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air.

Il ne connaît que ce moyen pour se sociabiliser, constatais-je, on ne lui a jamais montré comment réagir d'une autre façon que la sienne. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà essayé à la tâche? Non, ça m'étonnerait. L'esprit humain, forgé d'une certaine façon, ne se change pas d'un coup. Il faudrait des années pour espérer avoir un résultat tout en ayant la possibilité qu'il retombe dans ses vieilles habitudes. Mais c'est une spirale sans fin : Personne n'essaye parce qu'ils savent que ça prendra du temps avec un résultat incertain. Mais si personne ne fait quelque chose, le Patron restera tel quel. Il vaut mieux prendre le risque plutôt qu'être sûr que rien ne le changera.

Perdue comme j'étais dans mes pensées malgré l'urgence dans laquelle je me trouvais, je ne fis pas attention au changement de décors. Ce n'est que lorsque mes yeux ne virent plus la lumière que je me rendis compte de l'obscurité de la pièce.  
Le Patron me poussa dans le lit. Notre chaine cliqueta et je sentis son poids me rejoindre. Je ne le distinguais pas trop, je devinais juste sa forme me surplombant. Ma main droite étant emprisonnée, je tendis le bras gauche et tentai de garder le monstre à distance. Tiens? Ouarzazate? Quand est-ce que je l'ai lâché?

Paniquée, je me relevai d'un bon, surprenant l'homme sombre. J'entendis gratter et souffla de soulagement. C'est bon, je ne l'avais pas abandonné dans la neige.  
Des doigts effleurèrent ma joue et ses lèvres tâtaient le terrain.

"On p-pourrait peut-être d-discuter d'abord?

-Non, je veux que t'écartes tes cuisses pour moi et juste pour moi.

-Jeanne, au secours...grommelais-je.

-Quoi?

-Quoi?

-Elle est là? Tu la connais? TU LA CONNAIS?

-Quoi? Qui? Je connais qui? dis-je, affolée par le ton menaçant du Patron.

-Jeanne, gamine! Jeanne! C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est comme ça! Cette saleté! Mathieu n'aurait jamais dû la créer.

Elle les a rendu réels alors qu'elle n'était elle-même qu'une création? Est-ce que l'imagination de Mathieu était telle qu'elle avait son propre chemin en main? A ce point-là, on pouvait parler de science fiction.

-L'histoire semble s'imbriquer dans des événements bien plus complexes que je n'aurais imaginé en lisant simplement le début de cette fiction...

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

-Je pense que ma neutralité est compromise. Je te propose de basculer vers le point de vue de Filibert si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Qui est Filibert?

-Tu penses que je devrais commencer directement par présenter en détail cette personne? Mais l'opérateur préfère que ce soit le début de la deuxième partie...

-L'opé-

-Rien n'a d'importance de toute façon..."

Je clignai des yeux. Le Patron s'était figé et même si ses lunettes m'empêchaient de voir ses yeux, je sentais qu'il me fixait. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il soit autant choqué? A voir la raideur de l'homme en noir, je me doutai que la réponse ne viendrait certainement pas de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aaah, vous avez des yaourts à la rhubarbe?

-Pour la dixième fois, non. Ils sont à la fraise et rien qu'à la fraise.

-Aaaah, mais pas un peu de yaourt à la rhubarbe?

-Pour la onzième fois, non. Remue-toi un peu."

Mon pote Gar me poussa dans le dos. J'avais l'impression de voler mais cette sensation s'estompait au fur et à mesure que mon organisme rejettait la drogue que j'avais ingérée ces derniers temps. Le jour où je ne verrais plus trois yeux sur quelqu'un sera le jour où le Hippie sera mort. Ou Filibert. J'aime bien ce prénom, je me sens cheval. Cheval défoncé mais cheval quand même. Avec un peu d'imagination, je pouvais être Filibert la Licorne. Ouais, Sybille aimait bien quand j'étais une licorne.

Aaaah...

C'était pas souvent que je déprimais. Une des raisons était, évidemment, que mon caleçon était dénué de toutes substances illicites de secours. Les fouilles, gros, elles volaient mon humanité ou ma licorneté. Casey me manquait aussi. Elle était la première à m'avoir accueilli en colocation malgré mon existence trouble. Elle avait parfois des absences mais qui n'en avait pas? Mathieu me manquait un peu également. Il s'occupait toujours de mon stock d'herbes. J'ai jamais réussi à retrouver le chemin de la maison. Je m'étais réveillé dans le salon, le dos courbaturé d'être resté longtemps sur le sol avant de m'apercevoir que j'existais pour de vrai, comme les autres. Puis j'étais sorti dehors pour la première fois, une telle expérience était peut-être un peu trop déboussolante pour moi. Quoi qu'il en était, j'avais réussi à me forger un autre nid en un an. Dommage qu'on m'ai enfermé ici simplement parce que les voisins se plaignaient d'une odeur envahissante.

Je me mis à rire.

La police était venue pour odeurs intempestives mais la tête que les agents ont tirés quand ils ont vu ma culture de cannabis! Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à ça. Annie non plus ne s'y était pas attendue.

Aaaah...

On m'avait interdit de téléphoner à nouveau à Cassandre...Mais j'avais entendu de bonnes nouvelles. Gar m'avait averti qu'on me relacherait dès que possible. C'était peut-être lié au fait qu'un membre éminent de la cour de justice soit mon principal client? Ou plutôt, le principal client du Patron.

La drogue c'est l'appartenance, gros. Et dès qu'on a une main-mise sur quelqu'un, on a une main-mise sur tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'est la vie et je ne vais pas la changer d'un coup. J'existais même pas il y a un an. C'est vraiment une impression déroutante de vivre du jour au lendemain... Est-ce qu'Alice a ressenti ça aussi quand elle est née? Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de ma colocataire. Je savais juste que son chien s'appelait Tomate ou un truc du genre et qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Enfin, toujours sur ses épaules mais ailleurs.

...

Du genre, c'était une expression.

...

"Filibert? C'est bon, les papiers ont été remplis. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir sans procès mais à la prochaine incartade, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi.

-C'est cool, Gar. On se reverra alors."

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir d'un bon pas dans son bureau. Les portes de la prison s'ouvrirent devant moi. Oh joie. Il fallait que je passe à un tabac avant d'affronter le monde. J'envisagerais les choses plus clairement après une bonne dose. Je devais également trouver un moyen de contacter Hailey et son chien Patate, ils seront ravis d'apprendre que je suis sorti.

Le tabac d'abord.

...

Je ne vis pas les heures passées. Je m'étais installé sur un banc dans un parc, le froid m'engourdissant et me faisant légèrement somnoler. Froide soirée. Froide vraiment. Je me demandai si je pouvais mourir en restant ici. Les flocons recouvriraient mon corps et personne ne seraient en mesure de savoir que j'étais mort ou même que j'avais été quelqu'un.

"Sally...Si, elle, elle le saurait."

Il faut que je la retrouve. Il faut que je retrouve Mathieu et les autres. Il faut que je- Oh! De la neige infoulée!

Je me levai, joint au coin de la bouche, pour m'approcher du petit tas que j'avais aperçu. Il ne resta pas longtemps propre vu que j'y sautai avec toute l'énergie dont je disposais.

"Ouiiii, neiiige! Hahahahahaha!"

Je levai les bras, remerciant les lutins enneigés d'avoir gardé cette blancheur inviolée rien que pour moi. Des gens me regardaient étrangement. Ils devaient m'envier de m'éclater autant. Eux avaient le visage tristes, ils ressemblaient à des chaises en bois : celle où, quelle que soit ta position, tu finissais avec un mal de dos terrible.

Adélie m'avait raconté qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'asseoir lors de son premier jour d'école parce que ces chaises de torture étaient là. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. On était trop compatibles ensemble. Je pouvais réimaginer le monde à ma guise et elle s'ajouterait toujours dans l'équation. Je me demande si c'est ce qu'on appelait l'amour parce que si c'était ça, je comprends pourquoi autant de gens le cherchent désepéremment.

Ah, mais je me sentais bien aussi avec son chien. Est-ce que j'étais amoureux du chien? Et Mathieu? J'étais bien avec lui. Est-ce que je l'aimais? Bah, l'amour ça se partage, hein. Mais je garde Flavie en numéro un. C'est sûr.

"Hi-Hippie?"

Je me retournai, le regard perdu dans le vague bien qu'il ne soit pas visible derrière mes lunettes teintées. Quelle chaise venait de m'appeler? Quelle chaise aurait quelque chose à me dire? Tiens, ce devait être celle-là. Elle est plantée juste en face de moi et me fixe intensément. A bien y regarder, elle ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à une chaise.

"Ouais, gros? dis-je à tout hasard, ne sachant pas trop qui me parlait.

Ça a apparemment eu l'air de faire plaisir au jeune homme qui leva ses deux bras et courut vers moi en riant. Il m'enserra et je lui rendis son étreinte. L'humain voulait un câlin, tout simplement.

-Oh, Hippie! Je croyais que tu étais parti pour toujours! Mais j'ai pas pleuré, je te jure! J'ai entièrement respecté tes choix de vivre dans la nature!

-C'est cool, gros, la nature...

-Mais pourquoi tu es revenu? me demanda-t-il.

Il avait un air familier. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un que je connaissais.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a pas de raison.

-Haha, oui, c'est ta philosophie, c'est vrai! Mathieu arrive à t'imiter à la perfection mais il ne joue pas ton rôle en dehors de l'émission donc j'avais un peu oublié ton comportement habituel.

L'émission! Ah oui...Oui! L'émission! Mathieu! J'ai pensé à lui i peine une minute! Mais alors, l'humain devant moi...

-Geek?

-Oui?

-Je suis près de chez nous?

-T'es juste à deux mètres. C'est l'immeuble en face!

-Oh! Quel hasard!

-Je suis super content que tu sois de retour et je suis sûr que tous les autres le seront aussi!"

Le Geek me prit la main et gambada joyeusement devant moi, m'amenant dans l'immeuble. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sentis bien. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau complet, c'était sans doute parce que j'approchais de mon lieu de naissance. Le jeune ouvrit la porte et la familiarité de la pièce me coupa le souffle.

C'est chez moi. C'est chez moi, ça! C'est dingue que j'ai pu m'éloigner de cet endroit aussi longtemps. Ce devait être grâce à Gabrielle que j'ai pu me détacher d'ici.

"Mathieu! Mathieu! s'écria le Geek.

-Quoi? Si c'est encore parce que tu t'es écorché le genou et que tu veux un bisou magique, tu peux te le foutre où je pense! répliqua sèchement la voix de mon créateur de la cuisine.

-N-Non! C'est pas ça, dit le Geek, gêné, c'est le Hippie! Il est avec moi."

Un bruit de course se fit soudain entendre et je vis la tête de Mathieu transparaître. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise. Il s'avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules avec un sourire en coin.

"Hippie, tu me dois un an de travail, mais je suis soulagé que tu sois toujours vivant, dit-il.

-Gros, la vie c'est être vivant.

-C'est très juste! Par contre, il va falloir faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux et ta barbe.

-Ah? m'étonnais-je.

Pourquoi? Il avait vu une invasion de poux dedans? C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas occupé de ça quand je logeais avec Anaïs. De quoi j'avais l'air?

-Ouep, moi aussi j'ai vu, Mathieu, et j'ai failli pas le reconnaître, ajouta le Geek.

-Erk, au moins, grâce à toi, Hippie, je sais désormais qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je me laisse pousser les cheveux ni avoir une barbe trop grande..., constata Mathieu en faisant une grimace en m'observant.

-Hu, renchérit le Geek.

-Eh bien, on va couper tout ça, déclara Mathieu en me poussant sur le fauteuil et en allant chercher un ciseau.

Je n'étais pas sûr des compétences en coiffure de mon créateur mais si ça lui plaisait, tant mieux. Mon avis n'est pas si important et je me sentais heureux d'être ici.  
Il s'appliquait à ne pas me tailler les oreilles et il n'avais même pas à me dire de ne pas bouger, j'étais parfaitement immobile, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil. Le cliquetis des ciseaux étaient une douce musique et je me laissais transporter dans un monde fait de sons. Mais la symphonie finit par s'arrêter. Le Geek et Mathieu me regardait avec fierté.

Au bout d'un moment, Mathieu prit la parole :

"Bon retour parmi nous, Hippie."


	6. Chapter 6

"Au fait, tu ne nous a pas raconté ton année loin de nous. Tu as dû te débrouiller tout seul, me demanda Mathieu.

-Ah, gros, si tu savais...J'ai vécu une fantastique aventure.

-Ouais! Comme Bilbo! s'exclama le Geek.

Aucune idée de qui pouvait être Bilbo. Sans doute un de ses amis.

-Tais-toi, Geek, laisse les grands parler."

Le jeune homme grommela d'une voix plaintive et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

"Alors, j'attends, reprit Mathieu.

-Oh, tu sais...J'étais pas si loin finalement. Toujours dans cette ville. J'ai même réussi à vivre convenablement avec Cléo et Carlate.

-Cléo et Carlate? Qui sont ces types?

-C'étaient mes anciens colocataires. Vraiment cool, gros. Ils t'auraient tout de suite plu. Du coup, j'ai créché chez eux et j'ai commencé une petite culture de cannabis. Mais on m'a choppé. C'était un coup des chaises de tortures. Elles sont partout et elles te surveillent 24 heures sur 24. Heureusement, Gar m'a dit que ça roulait et on m'a libéré. Et je vous ai retrouvé. Mais faut que je contacte Sandy et Kapout. Ils sont trop présent dans ma tête.

-...Sandy...Tu veux dire Cléo?

-C'est qui Cléo?

Je vis Mathieu lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Avait-il un problème? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien suivi ma conversation. Pourquoi m'avait-il sorti Cléo comme nom alors que j'avais bien précisé que la fille s'appelait Lena. A voir ses cernes, il ne devait pas être bien réveillé. Quelque chose m'interloqua soudain. Je me rappelai bien du Geek maintenant mais où étaient le Panda et le Patron? Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer l'appartement sans eux. S'étaient-ils trouver une nouvelle vie eux aussi?

-Tu m'as dit que ta colocataire s'appelait Cléo!

-Où sont-ils?

-Quoi? demanda Mathieu, clairement dépassé par mes questions.

-Le Panda et le Patron. Ils ne sont pas là? demandai-je à nouveau avec une voix plus lente histoire qu'il saisisse bien tous les mots.

-Oh...Eux. Hum, le Patron est sorti dehors il y a une heure, il ne doit pas être bien loin quant au Panda...Il doit encore être dans le sous-sol du bâtiment à faire ses...je ne sais quoi..."

La porte au fond du couloir claqua et un étrange spectacle se déroula devant mes yeux. Il y avait le Patron -apparemment censé être dehors-, là, avec sa chemise ouverte mais le plus important était sans doute la fille, menottée à ses côtés. Si je ne m'abusais pas, elle ressemblait fortement à Claire. La vie est faite de coïncidences et personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. A part celui qui dit tout le temps "Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas!" mais à part lui, personne.

"Coralie? dis-je en retirant le joint mâchouillé de ma bouche.

Elle me regarde, on dirait qu'elle ne me reconnait pas. Ah, c'est vrai que Mathieu m'a fait un petit rafraichissement au niveau du visage. Pourtant, je vis finalement une petite lueur au fond de ses yeux. Elle vient de percuter. Et là voilà maintenant qui regarde dans le vide sûrement parce que ses pensées doivent faire travailler toute son imagination.

-...Fil? hésita-t-elle.

-Ouais grosse, c'est moi.

-Euh...Est-ce que cette histoire est sérieuse? murmura Mathieu.

Mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je m'interrogeais plutôt sur sa présence ici et surtout sur pourquoi elle était avec le Patron. Mine de rien, mon petit cœur me faisait mal. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée quand je vis un grand sourire illuminer son visage alors qu'elle se précipitait vers moi. Le Patron courut derrière elle à cause des menottes et s'écrasa contre notre câlin fantastique et magique.

-Filibert! Alors tu étais le Hippie? Ben ça, ça me fait trop bizarre! C'est pour ça que les autres me paraissaient si familiers -même si j'aurais dû les reconnaître avant et faire un lien avec toi il y a longtemps- oh, j'suis trop contente!

-Oui, moi aussi, répondis-je avec flegme.

-T'es plus en prison!

-Ouais.

-C'est génial!"

Je hochai la tête, son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir.

"Bon, ça suffit maintenant, grogna le Patron, ça fait pas une éternité que vous ne vous êtes pas vu bon sang...

Très juste, ça fait à peine deux semaines mais les notions du temps sont très superflus pour nous.

-Je comprends pas grand-chose si ça intéresse quelqu'un...intervint Mathieu en levant un sourcil.

-Gros, l'important c'est qu'on s'aime tous.

-...Mais j'aimerais quand même comprendre...Arf, de toute façon, je ne tirerais rien de toi, comme d'habitude. Retournez à vos mamours, j'ai un chat à nourrir...Ah...Et un chien? C'est le tien, non, chère voisine? Il mange des croquettes? Je vais m'en occuper aussi", soupira mon créateur en désignant Prostate.

Mathieu commençait à faire un monologue, dans ces moments, il fallait s'éloigner et le laisser ruminer. J'entrainais Charlène à ma suite et le Patron, toujours là, pour qu'on s'installe sur le mini-balcon.

"J'ai pas récupéré l'appartement, les chaises ne veulent pas nous le rendre tant que l'inspection n'est pas terminée...Mais je crois que je n'en ai plus besoin, je suis de retour ici, déclarai-je en tripatouillant les joues de ma colocataire qui ne s'en offusqua pas, elle y était habituée.

-Ah ouais...Euh...Ouais...

Elle me faisait des signes vers le Patron. Un message caché? Chouette, j'aime bien jouer aux devinettes!

-Quoi? dis-je.

-Tu vois...me répondit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux, j'aimais bien ma situation avant parce que maintenant...Là...Là!

-Le Patron?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et émit un sifflement peu aimable.

-Purée, le débile! s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front d'une main, bon autant le dire carrément vu le degré de subtilité dont tu fais preuve... Je veux pas rester dans cet immeuble à cause du pervers! Lui!"

Elle passa un bras sur les épaules du Patron tout en le désignant de manière ostentatoire ce qui avait l'air d'agacer fortement l'homme sombre. Il grinça des dents et fit une clef de bras à ma colocataire avant de l'embarquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dehors.

Oh.

Bon.

La vie est pleine de surprises.

Je vais rejoindre Mathieu. Peut-être avait-il fini de parler seul? Et s'il n'a pas fini, je parlerais seul moi aussi. Avec lui. Mais seul. C'est cool.

"...et de toute façon, vous ne faites jamais rien. Le Geek, il geint dès qu'il faut descendre les poubelles. Pourtant, elles vont pas descendre toutes seules! Il pige que dalle ce gamin! Grmml...Et le Patron qui fait son connard comme d'habitude...D'où qu'il sort celui-là? J'étais malade quand je l'ai imaginé...Pis, le Panda qui reste cloitré dans la cave. Si je retrouve ce foutu opérateur et cette foutue Jeanne, je me maitriserais pas du tout! Je vais les détruire à coup de clavier s'il le faut."

Nope.

Nope, nope, nope, l'ambiance du côté de mon créateur dégageait vraiment trop de mauvaises ondes. Je me demandais quand même comment il était passé d'un problème de poubelles à la destruction de deux êtres. Mathieu n'a jamais été très net mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aimait.

N'empêche, cette histoire avec le Panda m'intriguait. Ils m'ont dit qu'il était dans la cave? Pourtant, la brave bête que je connaissais était tout sauf un reclu. Il régalait tout le monde de deux ou trois concerts par jour, le sourire aux lèvres et il m'offrait même du bambou pour confectionner mes longues pipes à tabac. Un animal exceptionnel qu'il était.

Je marchais lentement vers la porte pour sortir et entamer mon périple dans les caves quand Mathieu me retint par le T-Shirt.

"Hola, non! Tu restes avec moi, toi. Hors de question qu'on te perde à nouveau, dit-il, déterminé.

-Calme, gros, j'vais voir le Panda.

-Alors, c'est encore plus hors de question. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ou pire.

-Mec, il a même pas de griffes. C'est qu'un reflet de ta personnalité avec un kigurumi.

-Des fois, tu es étonnamment lucide sur la vérité du monde, Hippie... Mais je ne veux pas que tu descendes. Il a complètement disjoncté.

-Pourquoi?

Mathieu haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Mes choix scénaristiques sans doute. En tout cas, ma culpabilité est à son maximum. J'aurais peut-être jamais dû faire ça, tu sais, le transformer en méchant... Ça se retourne contre nous, maintenant.

-Mais non, t'es parano, gros. Tu cries au complot sans preuves, dis-je en riant, m'attirant un haussement de sourcil de mon créateur, quand on est sorti de ta tête, je ne suis pas resté plus d'un jour avec vous mais je me rappelle d'un Panda cool. Il a changé quand?

-Deux mois? Un mois...? Je ne sais plus. C'est quand le Patron -toujours lui- s'est mis à harceler sa petite-amie, je crois.

-Eh ben voilà la solution!

-Hein?

-On va juste lui montrer que l'amour est partout même quand on croit qu'il n'existe plus, m'exclamais-je, enthousiaste, et on va lui prouver que nous, on l'aime trop!"

J'inspirai une énorme bouffée de fumée et m'effondrai sur le sol, planant déjà dans des contrées lointaines, indifférent des problèmes matériels et terrestres. C'est à peine si je me souvenais de la discussion que je venais d'avoir. Mais Mathieu savait. Mathieu s'occupait de tout. Mathieu était tout.

Aaaah...

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre : point de vue de Mathieu :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Les événements se déroulaient trop vite, mon cerveau était surchargé et mes émotions de plus en plus confuses.

 _Joie_ : le Hippie était revenu.

 _Irritation_ : dès que le Geek parlait de sa voix chouinarde.

 _Incompréhension_ : quand le Patron et ma voisine étaient sortis ensemble de la chambre du criminel.

 _Soulagement_ : m'apercevoir que le Hippie était vraiment là même s'il planait un peu.

 _Agacement_ : entendre de nouveau la voix geignarde du Geek.

 _Culpabilité_ : le Panda.

On aurait pu croire que l'existence désormais tangible de mes personnalités m'aurait soulagé de certains traits de mon caractère mais il n'en était rien. J'étais toujours assailli par des vagues incontrôlables me rendant instable. Je détestais cet état de fragilité émotionnelle dans lequel je me trouvais, incapable de réfléchir rationnellement et perdu dans un dédale de questions sans réponses.

Je regardai le Hippie qui s'était simplement laissé tomber sur le sol, dormant. J'aimerais tellement être lui en ce moment mais j'avais des responsabilités. Le drogué m'avait au moins ouvert les yeux sur un problème. Je ne pouvais plus laisser le Panda errer dans ces caves. Il fallait que je le résonne pour qu'il retourne vivre avec nous.

Et il faut trouver l'opérateur...me dis-je.

De toute évidence, il était la chose la plus problématique. L'opérateur était un être fait de chair et de sang, comme moi. Il était né, avait des parents, était allé à l'école et avait une emprise sur moi. Une réelle emprise. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais en libérant Jeanne, il a libéré tous les autres.

Je rigolai.

Karène n'a jamais su toute l'histoire. Elle ignorait l'existence de l'opérateur et s'en fichait. C'était peut-être à cause de son je-m'en-foutisme concernant mes problèmes que j'étais tombé sous le charme mais c'est aussi à cause de ça que je n'arrivais plus à l'apprécier ces derniers temps. Là, tout de suite, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pouvant me comprendre et m'aider et qui mieux que mes personnalités réunies pour ça. Le retour du Hippie était sans doute le signal du ralliement. S'il fallait tenter quelque chose contre l'opérateur, c'était maintenant. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

J'enjambais le corps du drogué et descendit jusqu'au sous-sol de l'immeuble. Prenant une profonde respiration, j'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrai de l'autre côté.

Les caves avaient toujours quelque chose d'angoissant alors si en plus vous rajoutez le monstre dedans, vous pouvez être sûr d'avoir les chocottes. Heureusement, la lumière s'actionna lorsque je passai mon doigt sur l'interrupteur. Bien, comme ça ce ne sera pas un cliché de film d'horreur.

"Mathieu.

Je sursautai et me retournai d'un mouvement brusque. A deux pas de moi, bloquant la porte par laquelle j'étais entré, se tenait le Panda. D'immenses et profondes cernes entouraient ses yeux -mes yeux- mais à part ça, il n'avait pas changé. Son costume était resté propre et soyeux et son odeur n'était pas repoussante. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas, en revanche et bien que j'ai l'habitude de me voir en double voire en triple, soutenir mon propre regard était une tâche plutôt difficile.

-Panda, répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

A ma grande surprise, il ne tentait rien contre moi alors qu'il avait été d'une violence inouïe lorsqu'il s'était attaqué au Patron. En même temps, se voir chiper sa petite-amie n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. C'est vrai que la petite était très mignonne. De toute façon, toutes les personnes qui sont la cible d'attention d'une de mes personnalités ou de moi correspondent toujours au même critère : on a des goûts semblables.

Le Panda me dévisageai toujours. Il devait se demander ce que je pouvais bien lui vouloir. Si je lui répétais ce que m'avait dit le Hippie, il me foutrait sur les roses mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Hum, commençais-je, ça faisait longtemps?

-J'imagine qu'un mois doit faire long, en effet, répondit-il d'une voix monotone.

-Ouais...

-...Le Geek va bien?

-Euh, oui.

-D'accord."

N'avoir aucune conversation avec soi-même. Le concept paraissait étrange et pourtant, c'est exactement ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement. Le Panda me semblait lointain comme vraiment séparé de moi à présent. Le voir ainsi était presque aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard, le sang en moins. Ce manque de symbiose était-elle le résultat du coup de pute du Patron ou alors avais-je déjà créer cette rupture en éloignant le Panda du devant de la scène de Salut les Geek?  
C'est marrant mais Antoine avait plaisanté à ce sujet. Il avait rigolé en disant que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça et que le Panda allait faire appel à tous ses sujets pour me dégommer la gueule.

"Tu...veux revenir dans l'appartement? demandais-je.

-Le Patron est toujours là. Je ne veux pas revoir sa sale tronche de merde.

-Je peux comprendre mais tu le connais, il ne changera jamais de comportement. Il harcèle tout ce qu'il voit.

-Tout ce que nous voyons plutôt.

-Exact.

-Mathieu...J'en peux plus.

-De quoi?

-J'en peux plus d'exister. Je ne suis pas fait pour respirer ici. Je ne suis à ma place que lorsque je suis dans ta tête..."

La voix du Panda avait légèrement tremblé sur la fin. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question sur leur confort ici. Les avais-je autant négligé pour ne pas m'apercevoir du mal-être? Non. Seul le Panda venait de me faire part de cette révélation. Personne d'autre...

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Si. Si, le Hippie était parti brusquement. Il était de nouveau là mais j'avais l'impression que ma voisine y était pour quelque chose. Et le Patron? Il m'avait déjà avoué s'ennuyer. Pas d'armes, pas de filles ou garçons faciles. Seul le Geek n'avait eu aucune remarque à faire mais je me doutais qu'il se sentait mieux à cause du statut de victime qui pesait sur lui quand il n'était qu'une voix à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Pourquoi l'opérateur m'avait fait ça? Nous avait fait ça? Où était Jeanne? Qu'en avait-il fait?

La fiction devient un peu mélodramatique, non?

"Panda, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire. Ma seule piste c'est l'opérateur. S'il a réussi à nous séparer, il réussira à nous réunir.

-Et comment on le trouve? demanda le Panda avec un sourire de travers.

-Jeanne.

-Au risque de me répéter, on la trouve comment, elle?

-Eh bien...Si elle a été transportée ici, elle devrait être très à l'aise avec les ordinateurs.

-C'est tout ce que tu as?

-Elle devrait te détester aussi. C'est dans son programme."

Le Panda hocha la tête et consentit afin à me rejoindre. Il me tapota le dos et m'ouvrit la porte de la cave. Je me sentais mieux, plus fort.

"Si j'ai bien tout saisi, Jeanne est quelque part sur cette Terre et dès qu'elle me verra, elle me crachera dessus, récapitula le Panda avec ironie tout en grimpant les marches de l'escalier.

-Oh, je pense qu'elle est dans cette ville. Le Hippie n'a jamais été loin de nous. Pareil pour le Patron qui ne s'aventure jamais en dehors de la ville. L'opérateur ne doit pas être tout puissant.

-Bien raisonné. Oh, attends, m'arrêta-t-il alors que je tournai ma clef dans la serrure de l'appartement, je vais donner un gros coup de pied dans les burnes du Patron. J'espère que ça ne te déranges pas.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher de toute manière."

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et trépignait presque d'impatience de rentrer dans l'appartement. A croire que ce long mois n'était qu'un vague souvenir.

"Mathieeeeeeeeeeu!"

Sitôt ouvert la porte, le Geek déboula sur moi et me jeta à terre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et de son nez. C'était un peu dégoûtant...

"Maaaathieeeeu! Le Patron! Le Patrooooon!

-Calme-toi, Geek, et reprend ta respiration.

Le gamin se dégagea et s'assit sur le parquet. Il ne remarqua même pas le Panda à côté de moi tellement l'anxiété suintait de son être.

"Mathieu, le Patron a embarqué Lilou.

-C'est qui?

-La voisine! Notre voisine!"

Je me fis la réflexion que ce devait être la première fois que j'entendais son nom mais la réalité me rattrapa bien vite. Le Patron l'avait embarqué parce que l'un de nous avait été attiré par elle. Non, pas l'un de nous, on avait tous été attiré par elle.  
Voilà une galère dans laquelle je n'étais pas encore prêt à m'empêtrer. J'aurais préféré trouver vite fait l'opérateur et comme ça, plus de problèmes.

"C'est à cause de moi, j'en suis sûr, gémit le Geek en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Mais non, pourquoi penses-tu ça, le réconfortais-je maladroitement.

-C'est parce que j'ai menti! J'ai dit que je la considérais comme un grande sœur pour éviter que le Patron ne la persécute mais c'était pas vrai...Et en plus, ça n'a servi à rien...

-Tu sais où ils sont partis?

-Je ne suis pas allé les suivre comme tu peux le constater, me répliqua-t-il.

 _Woah_ , ça c'est ce que j'appelais de la condescendance. Le petit Geek redevenait-il le troll d'autrefois? Peut-être était-ce le retour aux sources que l'opérateur nous infligeait malgré nous.

-Bon, ils sont forcément dans la ville. Viens Panda, dis-je en m'élançant dans l'escalier.

L'animal prit ma suite et nous sortîmes affronter le blizzard qui avait commencé à frapper Paris.

* * *

 _L'étau se serait-il resserré autour de l'opérateur? Des idées sur qui il pourrait être?_

 _En tout cas, je tenais vraiment à vous remercier encore une fois, RoronoaAgathou et Lou Keehl parce que c'est grâce à votre soutien que je continue la fic !  
_ _Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et à la prochaine :D_


End file.
